


Family dosen't end with blood

by Thathebby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thathebby/pseuds/Thathebby
Summary: The family has always been hunters, generation after generation. The mains in the idea are two girls, raised by their parents to be hunters from childhood. One night, when they were both still children, they were left alone for a couple of hours. The youngest girl went out after some time, and she met a demon. The young girl knre to fear them, but this one was kind. She didn't hurt any of them, and she always stayed with them, without their parents noticing. The girls grew older, and the demon still followed them, helping them on hunts, and keeping them company.





	

A cold december Thursday back about nineteen years ago. We meet a girl, her Name was Maggie. Maggie Williams was a six year old girl, she lived with her older sister Megan, and their parents. Maggie wasn't allowed to use guns or any weapons , Megan on the other hand was already training. One night, their parents went out for a hunt. Megan and Maggie were alone that evening.

Megan sat infront of the telly, watching some detective program, she hated it, but it was better than sports. Maggie had went to get herself some mac n' cheese, Megan wasn't really allowed to let her little sister cook but she was tierd and she didn't really care at the moment. Megan didn't know that she had actually went outside.

Maggie walked across the field. They lived on a farm out on the side on the country. Maggie ran, she ran until her feet hurt and she tripped. She'd been laughing. Now she was silent. She heard someone walking through the grass. The person walked slowly, trying not to make too much noise. Maggie laid there, in silence. She wanted to cry, she was so scared. The person stopped.

"You alright? "

It was a young lady. Maggie laid there on the ground. Her eyes were black, when Maggie saw this she jumped to her feet." I'm not here to hurt you" Maggie still looked at the girl. She was silent. For a while. "MEGAN!" she screamed. The girl closed her eyes. Maggie could hear a door slam open. Megan, a fifteen year old girl with brown, shoulder length hair and a shotgun stood in the door, dropping the shotgun to the ground. She ran over, lifting up the younger sister, now with a knife in the free hand. "who are you?"

"Rhoda, "


End file.
